Fancy Meeting You Here
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Collab with xLoveless19. Finally Itachi is pursuing his own dreams instead of his parents'. His first day at Akatsuki University seemed to be going well. That is until an extreme art major student going by the name of Deidara barges into his life and turns it completey upside down. ItaDei, yaoi, M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I've started a new ItaDei fic, which I am pretty excited about, but this time it is a collab with my lovely friend xLoveless19. Check out her profile and go read her fics as well, although you won't find any ItaDei there... Yes, I am trying to convert her. Now enjoy!

And this is how Loveless thinks I talk to my readers XD:

**Hello my darling readers! It is I, your lord and master, Dana! I am here today with a new collab with a friend xLoveless19 who has so graciously decided to do an ItaDei fic with me, so I hope you all enjoy!**

Itachi = Loveless

_Deidara = Dana_

...

So this was Akatsuki University. It was much different than he had expected it to be. Itachi walked down the halls with his class schedule in hand, eyes searching for the room his English class would be in. Room B543 on the third floor.

Just as he was considering asking another student where it could be, his eyes spotted it all the way down the hall on the left. He passed other students trying to find their own classes and walked into his own. Already there were a few students mingling and getting settled in. Itachi liked to be among the first to arrive to have first pick of where to sit. And he liked to sit in the middle near the window, and lucky for him, a seat was open.

He sat his bag down, then took his seat and busied himself by pulling out his book and notepad. A few more students trickled into the room. Some seemed to already be friends and chatting with each other, and others were by themselves just like him. It was quite quiet and peaceful, and so far it seemed liked a nice start to a new year. That is until a very loud blonde student came barging in.

Itachi only observed him for a about a moment, taking in his appearance then looking away out the window. He looked like one of those extreme art types with his attire.

_Just his luck. Rent was due and he still hadn't been able to find a roommate. Deidara had to admit that at first he hadn't been looking as frequent as he should've, but now he had practically asked every person he knew. Why did it have to be so expensive? He couldn't apply for student loans, because he couldn't pay them back. That was the problem. He couldn't be in debt. _

_Frustrated he continued on, backpack flung over his shoulder, determined expression faced forward. With long strides he made his way to the classroom, a class he really didn't care for. It was that they were mandatory, otherwise he would've stayed home. Next time maybe he will. First see how much the teacher cares. He definitely had better stuff to do than sit in this classroom, doodling away in his notepad._

_Blue eyes scanned the room for a moment, seeing how many people were already judging him on his stained clothes, paint and clay residue covering his overalls. Yeah, it wasn't the best look, but it wasn't like he truly cared anyway. Otherwise his hairstyle would definitely not have looked like this. But he loved the length of it._

_Then his eyes fell on someone he knew he hadn't asked yet to be his roommate! 'Hey, man!' he called out, making his way towards the table the other was behind. 'Are you looking for a place to stay still?' Immediately he got shot down, the guy commenting on how he wasn't gay. As if Deidara had asked him that? But he was done with this conversation by now. _

'_Why doesn't anyone want to be my roommate?!' he called out to no one in particular, hoping someone would respond, but everyone stayed quiet. Or more like started to whisper among themselves. _

_But then Deidara noticed the new guy. This could work out perfectly. The guy wasn't aware that he was messy, had a bad temper and that he had many roommates before him. This was the solution. Deidara walked over and stood right in front of the guy's desk, noting that he was well groomed and looked a little too… neat. Maybe he could help Deidara clean up the mess. 'Hey,' he greeted with a crooked smile, deciding that befriending would be a good strategy first._

Itachi barely turned his head to even regard the blonde in front of him. He heard his outburst about no one wanting to be his roommate. He had hoped since being new, no one would really bother him, but it looked like that turned out to be wrong. And he was a hundred percent sure he knew exactly what this guy was about to ask him. Hopefully he was wrong though, and he could send the guy on his way and then be left alone.

'What?'

_Well, that was rude. Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at the raven, not really appreciating the way he was looked at and was addressed. Not even a simple hello? Seriously, could someone be more full of himself? 'Never mind, man,' he began and then turned away, hoisting his backpack up a little higher on his shoulder. 'Good luck finding friends with that attitude, mister I'm too good for everyone else.' He then turned away and chose the seat in front of the guy to sit. _

'I didn't come here for friends.' Itachi stated, a little irked that the blonde decided to take the seat _right in front _of him. He couldn't have picked a seat on the other side of the room? There were still plenty of seats opened. Itachi opened his book to distract himself, and so he wouldn't have to look at the back of the blond's head. 'Good luck finding a roommate.' That last part was not meant for any good intentions, it was more of a snide jab.

_It was obvious the guy hadn't come here for friends. What an ass. But Deidara decided it wasn't worth it to respond to that, until the guy opened his mouth again. Really? He whipped around, hair practically flying around until he was glaring at the raven again. 'And good luck with living in the dorms. At least I won't be bothered by sex noises late at night or be afraid of the mold monster from the fridge attacking me. You'll be begging me for a place to stay in a few days.' It was a bluff of course, but no one spoke badly of him like that. _

What a fiery personality. The exact kind that were the most annoying. He would have scoffed at him, but he did have a bit of a point...His eyebrow twitched slightly at the thought of his own roommate he had met a couple days prior. He had only been here for about three days, just settling in before classes started, and Anko had proved to be a horrid roommate in less than an hour upon first meeting her.

Drunk off her ass, loud and obnoxious with her foul mouth, and even bringing home a guy on the second night. Not to mention, the rooms weren't all that clean. Not that he was a neat freak or OCD. He just liked living in a clean and organized environment. And living with Anko for a full year?

No...

With a withering look and tight frown, Itachi decided to just give this a chance. 'What apartment complex are you living in?'

_Well, that was a quick turnaround. With a smirk on his lips Deidara turned to face the raven, leaning back in his seat and just stare at the other for a moment. 'I see you decided you didn't want to regret your decision of blowing me of,' he said mockingly. Deidara actually hadn't thought that the guy would change his mind this quick and was contemplating if he wanted to room with the blonde. Now he just needed a way to sell the place, because well, it didn't look that appealing and it wasn't as close by as the dorms were. Although that could also be seen as a plus._

_'Just a subway ride away,' he started. 'I live closer to the town's centre and mostly couples live there, so no partying deep in the night and also no sex noises filtering through the walls. I was glad to be out of the dorms.' Hopefully this would be enough information for the raven, because he wasn't sure if he had other means to sell it._

Really now? The distance wasn't so bad and he could afford taking the subway back and forth. Probably the only pressing issue was finding a part time job to help pay half of the rent. Itachi took out a blank piece of paper to start writing down this information.

'Alright. How much is rent every month? Also, is it alright if I visit the apartment first to see what it looks like?'

_Shit, he wanted to see the place... Not so good for Deidara, but maybe he could make the place appear a little better than it was. He hadn't used the second bedroom, so that was still clean. That should at least help, hopefully... Deidara took the paper and read the information. 'Well, Itachi,' he started, finally knowing the guy's name. 'It's 900 bucks a months and of course, I'll give you a grand tour.' He grabbed a paper of his own and scribbled down his name, phone number and of course the address of the place. 'I work most evenings, but if you just give me a call on when you can visit, then I'll check if I'm home,' he said with a kind smile, handing over his information._

Accepting the paper back, Itachi skimmed over the information quickly of Deidara's address and phone number and nodded. So splitting the rent between them wouldn't be so bad. 'Just so you know if I accept your offer I will need to find a job. I have some money saved away in my bank account to last me for a couple months, but I'll need to find work as soon as possible.' Itachi folded the paper neatly and slipped it into his English folder. 'How about tomorrow after classes. Are you working tomorrow?'

Itachi would like to get a good look at this apartment before he made his final decision. The only thing that concerned him slightly was the type of roommate this person was. A thought dawned on Itachi once he realized something. 'By the way, I don't think you've told me your name yet.'

_Finding a job wasn't that difficult, depending on what you were willing to do. Of course most fun jobs were already taken, although Deidara did like his job. Sometimes it could be horrible, getting hit on by creepy people, but other than that it was fun to be around people that didn't judge right away... _

_'Well, I could help you out with a job, but it depends on what kind of experience you have and what kind of job you're looking for,' he replied, biting his lip as he thought about putting in a good word with his boss. It might not be a problem to get Itachi to work there since the guy was really good looking. That would immediately get you hired. But it was more about what kind of job it was._

_'Tomorrow I'm off though, so you can stop by my place and check it out. I could give you a small tour through town if you'd like.' Maybe if he could just make the outside appear better, the inside of the apartment wouldn't matter! 'And I'm Deidara,' he then added with an enthusiastic smile. 'And one day you'll want my autograph.'_

'That would be much appreciated.' Since arriving Itachi hadn't really had much of a chance to explore the town or city much. He had been too busy. And if he got help finding a job, even better. His lips twitched slightly when he was given the other's name. He was definitely an interesting one. Now Itachi could only hope that he could live with a person like him.

Just as he was about to confirm he'd be showing up tomorrow, the professor walked in. The classroom was packed with students now and Itachi was a little surprised to not have noticed the seats filling up around him. The class quieted down as the professor wrote on the board.

'I'll come by after classes tomorrow. Here's my number.' Itachi quickly wrote his cell phone down and handed it to Deidara. Then he sat back in his seat ready to direct all of his attention onto the man standing up front, promptly ignoring everyone else around him.

_Deidara raised an eyebrow at Itachi as the guy hurried through writing down his number as he explained what for. He didn't care much for the professor walking in and starting class. He usually spend his time doodling through them until an interesting subject came up. Not that much interested him. Even with his chosen major he only liked a few things, but these standard classes were just a bore. Why did they even need Math or English? He could speak English fine and he wasn't about to write a book. _

_Flipping out his phone he added Itachi's number to his contacts and then proceeded to text him, thinking it would be easy to give him his number as well, adding a little message saying that Itachi should call him when he was almost there, so that Deidara would be prepared. The rest of the class he spend doodling in his notebook, finishing of one of his drawings._

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, no matter how hard he tried, Itachi couldn't focus very well in any of his classes. His mind was more absorbed in his shaky decision to move out of the dorms. He didn't want to live with Anko, that much was for sure. But he could just request to switch dormmates too.<p>

However, living in an apartment sounded ten times better than in a dorm. There'd be more space given and he wouldn't have to hear students right next door to them playing music late into the night or partying like drunk assholes. Hopefully Deidara was nothing like Anko. Moving out here was already stressful enough, he didn't want any more on his plate.

Itachi uncharacteristically sagged a little bit in his seat while watching the scenery rush by through the window. Despite being here now, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice. Should he have left home to pursue what he wanted? Or would it have had been best to follow the future laid out for him?

Anyone else would have said to follow your dreams, but most were too ignorant to realize that sometimes that came at a great cost. His parents haven't said a word to him since he'd left. And Sasuke...his dear baby brother, hasn't contacted him at all aside from one text message he received the other day insisting he come home.

Not only did his decision have heavy consequences on himself, but the worst of it was probably being dumped onto Sasuke. With him out of the way, all the family pressures will fall on him. The guilt he felt was immense. He had no idea how Sasuke felt about all of this. He hadn't even told him about leaving until a couple of days beforehand after a huge fight between him and their father.

The only thing Itachi felt like he could do for Sasuke is give him all the support he'd need if he too chose to break away from the path their family wanted from them. But there was no way to tell if Sasuke would even do that. He was still only in high school, who knew what he wanted to do with his life. If anything, the only regret Itachi really had was leaving Sasuke behind to deal with the mess he had caused. He hoped his brother could maybe forgive him for that.

With a deep sigh, Itachi took his phone out. He had called Deidara before he had left campus but the other hadn't answered. Itachi scrolled through his inbox and found his text he had sent so he'd have his number in his phone and sent a quick text letting him know he'd be there in a few more minutes. The man had better be there.

Just as he was about to put his cell phone away, Itachi saw the text message from Sasuke again. He hadn't responded to it and wondered if he even should. His thumb inched towards the reply button when the bus came to a halt. He looked up and noticed that it was his stop. Itachi put the phone away and grabbed his bag and walked off the bus.

As the bus took off, he looked at the surrounding area. It looked like a pretty decent area and neighborhood. In front of him was the apartment complex, and it looked nice enough. Itachi walked up the steps and stood in front of the door and knocked.

_Of course Deidara hadn't been paying attention to his phone or what time it was. He barely knew what day it was really. He had skipped morning classes and had decided this time was better spend painting. So that was what he was currently doing, in the living room, staining the wooden floor with more paint splatters as he went. At least it looked better than the crappy floor itself. _

_Thankfully he had taken a break when Itachi texted him, because he would never have heard with his music blasting away through the headphones. But now that the text said that Itachi was almost there, Deidara freaked. He hadn't done shit to clean this place yet and well, it was due. Clothes scattered everywhere, because Deidara just took everything of as he moved through the house and only washed it when he was truly out of clean things. _

_Throwing everything he had been busy with to the side, Deidara ran through the house, grabbing every piece of clothing he could find and flinging it into his room. Next were the leftovers of food. Everything was dumped in the bin and soon it was full, things stacked upon it. Even after everything was out of the way, the place still didn't look great. Paint was chipping off the walls, furniture worn out and stains everywhere. How was he going to sell this place? At least the room Itachi would be in should be clean. Deidara hadn't been there._

_Worrying a little now Deidara sat down on the couch, hands fidgeting as he waited on the doorbell to ring._

_When it did ring Deidara jumped up from his seat and looked around his apartment as if something was going to attack him, but when everything looked right, he just sighed deeply and whipped his hands on his clothes. His very paint stained clothes... Damn, he should've changed. _

_Since the buzzing system was again broke and the landlord didn't bother fixing it, Deidara had to walk down to open the door for Itachi. The narrow stairs was worn out from frequent use and the handle bar was long gone, making it not very safe to go up and down. Putting on his best fake smile Deidara took the last few steps and then opened the door for Itachi. 'Hey, glad you could make it,' he said happily._

'Thank you...' Itachi greeted, slowly scrutinizing the blonde man in front of him. He looked like an utter mess, but Itachi would let that pass. 'Are you doing an art project for one of your classes?' He stepped inside and glanced around briefly.

Nothing really notable. Really the only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was Deidara's attire. He looked like a rainbow had a horrific train wreck all over his shirt and jeans. But he wouldn't judge since he was an artsy type and the art types were known to be a little...messy and eccentric. Hopefully the apartment wasn't a mess though. Itachi wasn't too sure how he'd take it with paint all over the floor and walls. Hopefully the moron was smart enough to put newspapers down on the floors.

_An art project for a class? Deidara looked down at his clothes again, of course knowing what they looked like, but they kind of looked like this all the time. 'No, uhh, just working on something for myself,' he replied and then turned around to walk up the stairs. This guy really wasn't someone to talk a lot to. Not even small talk? If they were going to be roommates, then there had to be some kind of friendly bond, right? _

_Although they didn't have to, as long as they got along and could obey rules they both had. 'Follow me, the place is one stairs up,' he said as he was already walking up the narrow stairs. He forgot to warn about how there wasn't a handle and how some of the steps weren't even. He was just so used to it..._

Itachi followed the blonde up the stairs and to his apartment door. Once they were inside his apartment, Itachi took one step into the place and stopped and immediately saw the mess in the middle of the room. Well he already knew he had been painting but this was a bit of a bigger mess than he had envisioned. With a critical eye, Itachi scanned the room, taking in everything. One thing was for sure, Deidara was a slob. Itachi hoped not all the rooms looked like this. Was the room he'd be given be a mess or would it actually be clean?

'Just a bit of a warning. If I decide to be your roommate, I will be tidying up the place until it's spotless and will hope that afterwards it remains somewhat clean most of the time. Would that bother you?'

_Spotless? It wasn't that messy now, right? Not like unbearable. Deidara's eyes had followed Itachi's gaze and of course knew it was a bit of a mess, but he had cleaned up before. More like thrown everything into his own bedroom and hopefully he could still go in after this. But he just waved Itachi's words aside and shrugged. _

_'Sure, I'll help out with cleaning everything up. Shouldn't be that much work.' Once more he glanced through the place, thinking it needed some color, but his landlord had forbidden him from painting the walls. Bastard. _

_'Let's check out your room now,' he said a little more excited and pulled on Itachi's hand, walking over to the door opposite of his own. 'I actually never used it, so it might be a little dusty, but other than that it should look good,' he said with a smile and then opened the door. _

_Inside was quite a plain looking bedroom. A single bed without sheets, a small cabinet where clothes could go and a nightstand next to the bed. The rest was up to Itachi to decorate. At the end was a small window through which some light filtered through, but even that was quite dusty._

At least the room didn't look like a rainbow vomited all over it. Itachi walked into the room and inspected it. It wasn't that bad at all. It wouldn't take long to clean it and actually make this space his very own. And he wouldn't have to deal with multiple idiots either, just one. Deidara did seem like an alright kind of guy. Just a slob and possibly a little irresponsible and a little out there. Living with him couldn't be that bad, as long as they have mutual ground rules with each other.

'I'm surprised this room is only just dusty. I did expect it to be an utter mess.' He smirked. 'I'll be your roommate, but you will be helping me clean this apartment until it's spotless.'

_Casually Deidara leaned against the back wall, staring into the dusty room as he waited on Itachi to inspect the place. It was amazing how interested the guy already was, but this was a very good thing for Deidara. He truly needed that roommate. Rent was coming up and he couldn't afford it. His landlord wasn't that lenient either. _

_And then Itachi started talking about cleaning this place up and Deidara's face immediately took on an expression of disgust. Really? Didn't it look fine the way it did now? Well, Deidara could help with giving this place some color, but actually scrubbing it all till it was squeaky clean? Definitely a big no. _

_'We are not doing my room, because I can take care of that myself,' he immediately retorted. 'And since this is your room, you should take care of this. I kept out of it, because it wasn't mine.' And then his face turned a little more innocent, his blue eyes widening a little and his lips forming a pout. 'But I can help you out with actually brightening up the place.'_

Itachi lifted an eyebrow at the man and scoffed. 'I don't even want to imagine what your room looks like. And of course only I will be tidying up this room and I'd also expect you to keep out of it.' He smirked. 'But yes, you will be helping me out on brightening up the place.' Itachi turned to walk out of the room, his decision made. Now the only thing to figure out was rent and how he'd be able to contribute.

'I should be able to help with my half this month but I do need to find some kind of job in order to keep up with it.' Now that he was actually deciding on living here, he needed to find a job asap. He would never stoop so low as to tell Deidara he couldn't pay for some months rent and ask him to help.

_Deidara's jaw dropped when Itachi mentioned how messy his room would be, which was entirely not true, except for today since he stuffed all his shit there. And also not trusting him with going into his room? Jezus, like Deidara was going to mess everything up here. Such faith..._

_'Whatever, man. If I'm helping out with brightening up this place, then I can choose which paint colors we get. And you can paint your room on your own.' He flicked his long blond hair back over his shoulder, looking a little arrogant, but Deidara could pull it off, in his own opinion of course._

_Then at the mentioning of getting a job Deidara raised an eyebrow. The guy looked like some rich kid, but actually needed to work? Interesting... Maybe he could bring him to his job without mentioning what kind of bar it was... On the inside Deidara was now definitely smirking. _

_'Well, I'm a bartender at a local bar. You can check it out sometime with me and see if you like it. The hours are of course a little tough, but easy to plan in with your studies and the pay is great.'_

'As long as the colours aren't horrendous like orange then I don't care.' Itachi didn't want to be walking into his new home and get blinded by the bright shitty colours assaulting his sensitive eyes. He ignored Deidara's little prissy fit when the blonde mentioned where he worked.

'You work at a bar?' The idea of working at a bar didn't seem that bad. And if the pay was great then Itachi would look into it, and hopefully get himself a position there. 'What's it called and where is it located? I'll try to stop by later to try and speak to the manager.'

Maybe the only thing Itachi might not be too thrilled about is if he did land this job, then he'd probably be working alongside with Deidara. Not that he hated the man, he just...didn't think he could handle him in large doses. Wasn't it enough that he'd be living with him?

_So judgmental... Did Deidara look like someone who would use orange to color a room? I think not. That was more a thing for his little brother who absolutely adored the color orange and therefore was never allowed to decorate any room, ever. _

_'You just watch. You will be astonished when you see this place after I give it a bit of color. If I let you be in charge it will probably end up all white and plain. Too many pastel colors.' And then when something would get dirty it would immediately stick out. No, he would give it some thought and actually make the place a little more inviting. _

_The fact that Itachi seemed genuinely interested in where he worked definitely pleased Deidara. Oh, he was going to shock this guy so badly and since he wasn't asking anything about what kind of bar it was, Deidara didn't have to tell either. _

_'It's about a five minute walk right in the centre of this town. It can compete with the really big clubs, but we have a lot of regulars, so it's always crowded. Oh, and the place is called Wonders.' Deidara was pretty sure that once Itachi saw the bar, he would definitely not want to work there. Of course the people were incredibly friendly there, but yeah, as the bartender costumers hit on you and in this case those costumers would be male... Deidara was definitely okay with that, but was Itachi?_

'White and pastel colours? No. White is good here and there, but I like dark rich colors like royal blue.' Did he really look like the type who would like pastel colours? But whatever, as long as it wasn't ugly, annoying colours, Itachi really didn't care what the blond did.

A small surprised, yet pleased, look settled on his face. That was very close and very convenient. But the name was left much to be desired...'I see. How long have you been working there? And I think I'll head over there now too. You coming?' Itachi had already started heading for the door, a little eager to see this bar. It really would be great if he got a job there since it was so very close.

_Royal blue? Interesting... Still not the color Deidara would go for, but it was more interesting than pastel. 'You must like purple as well then,' he answered, still having an eyebrow raised at the comment on colours. At least Deidara was still in charge, because he would definitely not paint this place royal blue. Maybe a sea green or turquoise. _

_Oh, this was going even faster than expected, which made Deidara all the more excited. Like he wanted to miss Itachi's reaction to this place. 'Hell yeah, I'm coming. It's not like you can find it on your own.' Perfect excuse. 'And I've been working there ever since I started college. Best place to be.' He was already by the door by the time Itachi got there and he prayed he didn't look too eager. This was going to be so much fun..._

Itachi didn't respond to Deidara's comment of him liking purple. Right now he was more interested in seeing this bar and hoping to find employment there. However he was starting to wonder if he should have invited Deidara along...the blonde seemed a little eager. Itachi would be pissed if Deidara embarrassed him there...but the man did work there, so all should turn out alright.

Suddenly Itachi felt very suspicious but decided to ignore it. He needed a job if he wanted to live in this apartment. Without a word he followed Deidara, letting him lead the way to Wonders.

Really, that was such a gay name.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Sorry for the late update! We worked really hard on it though and it's even longer than the last chapter!

Loveless: sorry for late update *whispers it was all Dana's fault*

Do we believe her though 0.o

Anyway, some important things! In the first chapter we named Hidan as Itachi's roommate, but we have decided to change that, because we wanted Hidan to have a different role and an reaccuring one. Anko was now the roommate Itachi mentioned and the one that drove him out of the dorms!

Loveless

_Dana_

Enjoy!

...

_The walk towards the club wasn't that long and Deidara had mostly spent it chatting to Itachi without getting much of a reply. He had stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets, moving in a relaxed stroll towards the place. His mind was still filled with thoughts on how Itachi would react once he saw what kind of club this was. Some said Deidara really looked gay, but he didn't really agree. Yes, he was a little colourful, but he was no stereotype. It was bullshit anyway to think like that._

Finally the club came into view and it didn't look that bad. The outside was coloured in a dark purple with yellow letters showing off the club's name: Wonders. This didn't really say anything. It could be a very normal club or even a restaurant. The only sign that this was a gay club was the small rainbow coloured flag in the window. It kind of stood out against the purple, but it wasn't that noticeable that you immediately knew that this was in fact a gay club. Pointing at the place Deidara asked, 'There it is. What do you think? Looks kind of nice, yeah?'

When the club came into view, Itachi's first thought that it looked like the average club which probably had a lot of regulars. It was in a convenient spot. Though one thing that did catch his eye was a small rainbow coloured flag in the window. In the back of his mind something nagged at him. It dawned on him a second later that that was the symbol for the gay community. But the club probably just supported it. Didn't mean anything else since it was just a small little sign.

'I guess. Looks generic actually.' Itachi commented then walked right in. The moment he stepped inside he felt the dread sink in. Itachi should have given his intuition a little more credit. This was definitely a gay club...He sent Deidara a cold withering glare. The asshole didn't even have the decency to warn him about that. He didn't mind the gay community, but he hated walking into something with no prior knowledge. Plus he had no idea how'd he be able to deal with men hitting on him. He's had women hit on him, but not men...

Right now it didn't look too busy. It probably wouldn't until later in the evening. 'So where's the boss or manager? I'd like to speak with them or at the very least get an application.' When he turned to Deidara to ask this his eyes zeroed in on a gay couple in the far corner. They were doing more than just making out. Wasn't that past the borderline of public indecency? Their pants were already half way down. With a twitch of his eye and trying not to let this agitate him, Itachi averted his eyes to glare daggers into the opposite wall. 'Go get the damn manager.'

_With a roll of the eye Deidara responded to the generic part. This was anything but generic, but the inside should say enough. And it did seeing Itachi's reaction. On the inside he was definitely laughing his ass off, but on the outside Deidara wore an innocent look, as if he wasn't aware of what the surroundings might mean to Itachi. 'Hold on. Don't be so impatient. Look around while I get Lady Tsunade and when you see her, definitely don't forget the Lady part,' he said, pointing a finger at Itachi as he made his way into the club, towards the bar._

The black marble looked nicely cleaned now, but during the evening drinks would get spilled all over them, staining it until they cleaned it again the following day. Horrid job, but needed. Passing the currently working bartender Deidara immediately received a hard smack against the ass, making him yelp lightly.

'Don't we say hello anymore?'

Turning towards his friend with two raised eyebrows Deidara shook his head. 'Just tell me where the big boss is, Hidan,' he answered with his hands placed on his hips, giving the other a cocky look.

'In the back,' Hidan answered with a grin, thumb shooting up to point at the door leading to the main office, which was pretty much just a table with four chairs around it and a cabinet in the back. Slowly his eyes then moved towards the newcomer and he playfully raised his eyebrows, biting his lips as he took in Itachi's form.

Of course Deidara had seen the action. It was to be expected. Itachi was goodlooking and did deserve such looks, but it was still a little annoying. The guy hadn't been that friendly at all, even with everything Deidara had done so far. 'Thanks and make sure my friend feels at home,' he mentioned Itachi, hoping Hidan wouldn't take that too literally. Turning around he continued his way towards the back to see Tsunade. 'And break that couple apart. I know you like to watch, but if the big boss sees it, you're screwed and you'll be cleaning those seats, pervert.' And with that said he disappeared through the swinging door, leaving Itachi alone with Hidan.

A disgusted frown appeared when Deidara got smacked in the ass. Clearly, from the pair making out and this bartender had no decency. Itachi already had his doubts but this just made it a little worse. Especially the way this Hidan guy was staring at him with such a hungry look. His eye twitched, trying to hold back a shudder of disgust. This really wasn't anything new, Itachi had gotten such looks all his life from both women and men alike. They were never appreciated. Only now though from this guy did that stare evoke this level of revulsion inside of him.

Itachi's eyes hardened, his expression becoming both passive yet still looking irate, then followed Deidara. 'You work in this kind of environment? I almost don't even want to imagine what your boss is like.'

_It came as a surprise to Deidara that Itachi actually followed him to the back right away and didn't stay behind with Hidan. Though on a second thought, it might be safer. Hidan looked like he was about to jump the guy and Deidara really did not want to know what kind of response would come out of Itachi then. The comment that came afterwards did tick Deidara of though. Very typical for Itachi to be this judgemental already. What was wrong with this kind of environment? Yes, it was a bit... out there, but it was also very freeing. You never had to be afraid of being judged since there were people here far crazier than you and that was what made it fun. You could be yourself instead of being such an uptight asshole like Itachi. But had Deidara really expected a different kind of reaction? Not really..._

'Trust me, the people here are a lot nicer than the ones you meet on a daily office job,' Deidara replied coolly, giving Itachi a once over to make sure the guy got what he meant with that. Yes, he could be just as judgemental. 'And I suggest keeping that opinion to yourself when meeting the boss, since she's not as nice as I am,' he added in, flashing a grin as he opened the swinging doors to the "office" the boss occupied. 'Milady, I have a potential new bartender,' he singsonged at the blond woman sitting at the crappy dinner table, sipping something out of a coffee mug that was clearly not coffee.

'People at an office job would probably be easier to deal with.' Mainly because they'd be predictable and Itachi would know how to respond accordingly. There would be a level of professionalism that Itachi was as least good with and could handle. In this kind of place...Itachi was having second thoughts if he could work here, but the constant reminder that he needed some kind of work. Actually...maybe he should try to be just a tiny bit more open to this. If he even got the job, he couldn't be so judgmental and condescending about it all. It'd only make it worse.

And judging from the look Deidara sent him, he should keep his snarky attitude and clear disgust to the place to himself when in front of his boss. However, upon first seeing the woman who ran this place, his first impression of her was less than...impressive. Here was a woman with the hugest set of breasts he had probably ever seen. In fact, he wondered if those were even real. And she looked like she was tipsy, well on her way to drunken land. Itachi kept his face blank when he made eye contact with the woman and inclined his head just so in greeting.

_Slowly the woman raised her head from the papers she was going through the actually look at the two males currently occupying the office/ cafeteria. The look on her face didn't mean anything good. She was clearly not interested in a new bartender. Especially not with one that wouldn't even greet her properly. Pushing the papers away from her she leaned back in the chair, it dangerously creaking under her weight. 'And does this guy have experience in this business?' Meaning can he carry trays filled with drinks through crowded places? Does he know the most intricate cocktails that some flamboyant people drank regularly? And can he actually entertain a crowd? The sceptical look she was currently giving Itachi said she didn't expect him to know anything._

In reply Deidara snorted, not believing Itachi had ever seen the inside of a bar, let alone work there. 'Nah, Lady Tsunade, but I will show him the ropes. I've worked here long enough to get him settled in if necessary.' He winked at Itachi, this really being the last nice gesture he was giving. Itachi better be a little grateful too. Tsunade wasn't too easy and you better show her respect or she was going to bite your head off.

'Let the guy speak for himself,' Tsunade immediately shot back, sending a glare Deidara's way. 'Do you really want to work here?' she then turned to Itachi.

How to sound convincing? It was clear the woman didn't have the highest impression of him, just like he didn't have one for her. Really she asked the question wrong. Did he want to work here? No. But did he NEED to work here? Reluctantly yes. 'To be completely honest ma'am I do not, but this is my only option I have available for myself and am willing to take anything. Deidara has been kind enough to help me in the situation I am currently in by first allowing me to share an apartment with him, and now has shown me this job opportunity.'

Despite these less than desirable options presented before him, Itachi couldn't afford to be a pretentious asshole and turn his nose up at anything that didn't match up to his standards. So he had to give some gratitude to the blond, he didn't HAVE to help him out like this. For that he did send Deidara a small, grateful look. Even if he didn't get this job, he was still appreciative of his efforts.

'And to answer your earlier question, I have no experience in THIS kind of business, but I do have experience in a regular business, though it may be of no help for me right now.' In all he did leave his family so he wouldn't have to live of life of that kind of career. 'All I can offer is my willingness and determination to work here.' Hopefully the one thing that would aid him well if he landed this job was his ability to pick up and learn things quickly. He'd need it now more than ever.

_Tsunade raised both eyebrows as she stared back at Itachi, taking a long sip of the spicy clear liquid currently occupying her cup. Taking her time with responding Tsunade fitted in another sip of her cup, getting jittery already. Always better to hire people when happy, even if it did cloud her judgement slightly. Deidara was a good employee. He wouldn't bring in anyone that wasn't worth working with. 'Well, I appreciate your honesty,' she started, placing her cup back on the table and then gathered all the documents currently on the table, stacking them neatly. 'I will not comment on you sharing an apartment with Deidara, because what happens in your free time is none of my business.' Standing up she moved towards the two males and wrapped an arm firmly around Itachi's shoulders, turning him back around to move back into the bar area._

With a grin plastered on his face Deidara followed after Tsunade and Itachi, the woman already unable to walk in a straight line. She would not hold back at all. Especially not when she had her afternoon glass of happiness. For now he would keep his mouth shut, only meeting Hidan's gaze to wiggle his eyebrows at. They both knew what was going to happen now.

'Now you need to think carefully if you really want to work here,' Tsunade continued, waving around the work place. Seeing the couple in the back sharing a rather intimate moment, she quickly shooed them away, giving one of them a smack against the back of his head. 'Because even if it's the only thing you got, you need to be ready for it. Many men will hit on you in very obvious ways, because let's face it, you are a hot piece of ass. Now the job mostly involves making drinks for the costumers, but this also involves some entertainment. If you want high tips, you'll need to wear something revealing or something that follows your forms quite nicely.' Her eyes moved down to Itachi's ass then to emphasize her words. 'Just prepare for a crowd you have never come across before.'

Itachi's eye twitched at what Tsunade implied at him sharing an apartment with Deidara. 'That's not what I-' but was cut off when she threw an arm over his shoulder and directed him towards the door. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Deidara who was following closely behind. Asshole didn't even have the decency to correct the woman on her assumption. And he seemed to know something he neglected to inform him about.

Being one who does not like his personal bubble to be breached, let alone be touched, Itachi forced himself to deal with it, cause clearly with this type of job people wouldn't know the concept of "personal space". He let himself be led back into the bar area, ignoring the whistle Hidan through his way, and listened to Tsunade intently. And felt more and more dread with each word she uttered. Revealing clothing? Providing entertainment?

Repressing the scowl that threatened to overtake his face was proving to be difficult as his brain absorbed this information. Why couldn't this just be a regular bar that served drinks to eccentric customers? With a sigh Itachi nodded, trying to embrace this with as much tolerance and open mindedness as he could muster.

'Are there at least some rules or policies you have set up to protect your employees from the more...frisky customers?' Itachi would learn and force himself to endure, but if someone went too far, then he could kiss goodbye to this job and probably not regret it in the slightest.

_Steering Itachi behind the bar Tsunade showed Itachi all the alcoholic drinks they served here. There was a form that showed the more intricate recipes, but the bartenders knew the rest by heart. Steadying right in the middle of the bar area, in front of Hidan and Deidara, who had joined his colleague and sat down beside him, Tsunade was ready to perform her plan. First she needed to answer his question though. 'Ah, well obviously you're not allowed to have sex anywhere around here. When people get too intimate, they get kicked out. If you can't manage on your own, get the bouncer at the door. That's what they are here for,' Tsunade pointed out, quite literally, waving her finger in Itachi's face. 'Customers can also not touch the bartenders, but we are not as strict on this when they are only small touches. A smack against the ass can be okay, as long as they aren't bothering you with your work. You can set your own boundaries, but don't make them to strict either.'_

Waving at Deidara and Hidan, Tsunade would use them as examples. 'Deidara here is okay with a slap against the ass, but doesn't like squeezes. He usually charms his way in, but stays behind the bar. Now Hidan over here, and I only approve because the idiot pulls in a lot of customers, doesn't mind customers getting a little handsy. He spends time in front of the bar, chatting the people up and do other things I ignore. So you're quite free in this, as long as I don't get customers complaining about you. Don't fight with them either. When someone is being a bother, again go to the bouncer.' Then she waved them all off, sort of telling Deidara he could take over now, because she had business to attend to. Walking back to her "office" she turned around right before she disappeared. 'If you're still interested, you'll start your first shift on Wednesday.'

At first Deidara was surprised he was going to be doing the first show, but still took over right away Deidara, elbowing Hidan in the leg, because the ogling had to stop. Yes, Itachi was very hot and yes, Hidan wanted to get into his pants, but he couldn't. No relationships on the work floor. 'Wednesday is a good day,' he started. 'Only regulars come in and it won't be as busy. Will be an easy start. Thursday to Sunday are the busiest days and you'll be walking all night long.' Leaning back on his barstool, casual grin on his lips as he put on a bit of a flirty gaze, imitating a possible client of course, he got ready to give Itachi his first job. 'Now why don't you get the cocktail shaker out and make me a Sex on the Beach.'

What, no application? No questions on his previous work history and employment? Though he shouldn't be that surprised really. This place didn't seem all that professional to begin with. Especially with how Tsunade took off back into her office and left Deidara and Hidan to show him the ropes. At least it was Deidara who took the initiative to train him instead of Hidan. Until Deidara started giving him those "bedroom" eyes. It was weird and finally made his facade crack and a venomous glare leak through. But Deidara doing this didn't disgust him as much as when Hidan did this before. Possibly because Itachi could just feel Hidan undressing him with his eyes. The Uchiha repressed a shudder.

He put all of his focus on the blonde, determined to learn everything he had to know and be prepared for what was to come. Until he asked him to make that...Being completely out of your element was literally one of the worst things ever.

'Excuse me?' He had never heard of a "Sex on the Beach" before. Itachi had no knowledge of making cocktails, let alone their eccentric names asides from the popular ones such as a Mojito, or Margarita, Pina Colada...etc.

_The glare being shot back at him displeased Deidara a lot and his flirty look immediately disappeared. 'If you're going to pull that face on customers, you're going to be out of here within the hour,' he spat, actually a little insulted. What the hell had he ever done to the guy and why in the world couldn't he loosen up a little? What was so wrong with flirting anyway? God, this guy was uptight. And then Deidara decided he was going to teach Itachi differently, since he didn't even know what the drink was. One of the most popular ones, thanks to the name and the taste actually too. _

'_Okay, I'm coming to stand next to you and show you around the booze and while I do so, I will show you how customers might touch you. First what I allow and then what I don't allow and if you complain, I'm going to let Hidan take over.' That was a serious threat. Deidara remembered Hidan helping him settle in here and it was very awkward and Deidara had no idea how to respond to it all and he was pretty sure along the way there had been many touches that were very inappropriate. It took a long time before Deidara actually liked working with Hidan. Kind of after the male's eye started wandering somewhere else._

_Jumping off his stool Deidara walked to the end of the bar and moved through the little wooden door that reminded Deidara of cowboy movies and then stopped right next to Itachi. Immediately he placed his hands on Itachi's hips and then passed him from behind, sliding his crotch area against Itachi's quite firm ass. 'This is something I allow, because it's someone passing and you can't tell if it's by accident due to busyness or because they want to touch your ass. If they linger longer, simply step forward, away from their hands.' Then he leaned down to a little fridge standing under the bar and grabbed the orange juice and cranberry juice. 'This is where you'll find the juices and sodas when you need to mix,' he explained and then moved behind Itachi again, this time giving him a firm smack against the ass before focusing on the bottles of alcohol standing against the wall. 'Here we find our peach schnapps which we need for a Sex on the beach too.' Completely ignoring the fact he had smacked Itachi's butt he continued with the drink, finally grabbing a glass. 'Now this is really an easy one. First you place a tall shot glass against the vodka holder and let it fill up above the glass you'll be using for the drink. You then drop the alcohol in. You then use the same shot glass for the peach schnapps and add that too. Then you top it off with half cranberry juice and half orange juice. Add ice beforehand to make sure the drink is cold and then finally before serving you give it a stir.'_

_Finishing the drink he handed it to Itachi and let his hand linger a little longer than he should. It used to make Deidara feel uncomfortable, but now he was used to it and pulled back two seconds later than he usually did. After that he shot Itachi another casual smile and let his eyes wander all over Itachi's body on purpose, showing something else customers did, very obviously. 'Also get used to being looked at. Bartenders have something appealing and the people here will be undressing you with their eyes. Don't get angry, don't get snappy, just give them a smile and when it's not a creep, add a little wink. You'll get higher tips then.'_

Ugh, that was true. Customers would expect him to be friendly and frustratingly pleasant and happy the entire time. With some effort on his part, Itachi tried to smile. His eyebrow twitching as his lips quirked up. It's not like he was a robot and couldn't smile, he just rarely did. A smile from him was on reserved for special people, like his baby brother. The thought of Sasuke wilted Itachi's efforts to smile for a moment, his eyes becoming dull in thought. A moment later he gathered himself and plastered on a smile he used for guests on house parties his parents would hold from time to time. It wasn't anything spectacular or hold any kind of warmth in it. A second later Itachi dropped the smile and returned to his normally neutral expression. He'd work on the smiling, but for now he tried to be a bit attentive and open minded for Deidara so Hidan wouldn't take over. Letting that pig show him the ropes was the last thing he wanted...

His eyes followed Deidara as he came around to stand next to him, and immediately stiffened when his personal bubble was once again breached. Having someone right behind you and aligning themselves in such a way was beyond awkward. Trying to keep focus and to not drop kick the blonde was almost literally tearing Itachi to shreds. The smack on his ass nearly made him crack a tooth from the amount of teeth grinding he was doing to keep under control.

But without a beat, Deidara kept going on about the drinks and how to make them, so Itachi had to ignore every little thing that would send him up a wall in favour of remembering everything the blond said. When Deidara finished and handed him the drink, Itachi took it, quickly noting that Deidara allowed his touch to linger, probably to be seductive with the customers. And that sweeping look he passed over his body. God was this degrading. Itachi attempted to smile again like Deidara said to do (like hell was he going to wink), but gave up after a second or else he'd look like a deranged idiot. He took a sip of the drink instead and was pleasantly surprised at how good it was.

All the tension he felt in his body drained away as he took another sip. 'This is pretty good.' Now he wanted to try to make it himself. 'This drink has these in it, correct?' Itachi picked up some peach schnapps, and tried to copy exactly what Deidara had showed him a few minutes earlier. When he was done he held it up to Deidara to taste it, and even forced himself to smile for added effort. It was something he'd have to practice on quite a bit...

_Every little reaction Itachi showed made Deidara want to laugh, but he kept it in, until Itachi had relaxed again after taking a sip of the drink. Deidara did let out an honest chuckle then, wondering what Itachi would be like drunk if this little bit of alcohol already had brought a change along. Surprised Itachi immediately copied the drink Deidara accepted the drink a bit suspiciously. Would he have done it right on the first try? With narrowed eyes staring up at Itachi he took a sip from his version and then nodded. 'This is actually alright. Just watch your vodka, because there is a little more in here.' Regardless of that Deidara took another sip. You got cheated out of alcohol in bars anyway. _

_Now it was time for something else though, so Deidara set the glass to his lips again and emptied it in one big gulp. Not like he hadn't done that before. 'Alright, get ready, because now you're really going to be uncomfortable.' He then turned to look at Hidan for a second, who was grinning widely at the both of them, excitedly jumping up and down in his seat. 'Unless you are like that idiot and no, I am not going to let you take over now. No molesting the newcomers,' he ordered Hidan, who mouthed a "fuck you" back. _

'_These are some things I do not allow, but customers will try, especially when you are new. They will test you out and see how far they can go,' Deidara explained and then put on a smirk, stepping right in front of Itachi. The glass was taken from Itachi's hands and set on the bar, forgotten there. Slowly Deidara then wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him close and then almost touching their lips together. 'You can be certain they will go in for the kiss,' Deidara murmured, his breath ghosting over Itachi's face. 'And now you need to gently push them away, because you don't want to lose a customer. So what you do is you grab their forearms and then take a step back, effectively moving out of their reach and then politely tell them that they need to stay arm's length away.' And as he explained that, Deidara stepped away, giving Itachi some personal space again. _

'_And now to avoid you hitting me in the face,' Deidara said while motioning towards his face area. 'I'm going through the rest really fast.' First he grabbed around Itachi's body and gave his ass a very hard squeeze. The next step was rubbing his crotch against Itachi's thigh and hip in a weird dancing move that mostly looked like rutting up against him. And then he finally ended this ordeal by standing behind Itachi again, putting his crotch against Itachi's ass once more and then circling his hand around Itachi's waist, grabbing hold of his… crotch and then making certain movements Hidan loved getting from customers. As soon as he had done all that, Deidara leaped a few feet away, getting out of range of Itachi. 'And those are the things you should not accept.' _

After watching with a little anticipation to see if he had done well, Itachi was proud to see that he had for his first try. He'd keep a note on the amount of vodka to use though for in the future. Now he wanted to try making other drinks if his first hand at a Sex on the Beach went so well. If he was to start working in just a couple days, then Itachi needed to know as much as he could. Memorizing the recipes for the drinks at the very least would be easy. He was about to ask Deidara how to make another beverage when the blonde told him to "get ready".

Gone was his relaxed pose and the dread once again started to seep in. He knew what was coming. The look on Hidan's face told him what was coming too since the heathen was salivating at the mouth, most likely at the thought of being in Deidara's position right now. But everything, right down to Hidan and the wolf whistle from a customer not too far away, bled away as his entire focus zoned in on Deidara as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

He was WAY too close. The breath fanning over his face tingled, making a few goosebumps rise up on his arms and the back of his neck. While his body was stiff, his mind was racing and trying to keep very still or else some bodily harm might be inflicted. Then Deidara went through the rest incredibly fast. To his ass getting squeezed, the blonde's crotch rubbing against him, to his own crotch being grabbed and being fondled like some whore. It was a good thing Deidara had leaped away out of his reach...

Itachi had to take in a deep breath. Not only to calm himself down, but to squash some other weird feelings he felt during Deidara's demonstration. It couldn't be helped, especially when you've gone so long without any intimacy like he had. Once he pulled himself together (thought he still felt a heat burning in his abdomen) he turned towards Deidara. "Anything else I should know?" Cause why not just dump more awkward and uncomfortable lessons onto him while they're at it? But, Itachi really just wanted this to be done for today. "If anything, I'll treat them as I do most men and women. I have been handled like that in the past. This will just be the first time I'll have to endure it with copious amounts of patience and benevolence."

They hadn't gotten very far, yet Itachi already felt a little bit exhausted. The clock above Deidara's head caught his eye and he noticed that it was getting a little bit late. Itachi sighed. "If I start work on Wednesday then there are a few things I need to get done before then, like moving into the apartment. Could we conclude lessons for today and continue more tomorrow?"

_A bit surprised, but yet very pleased by Itachi's lack of physical reaction, Deidara dared to step a little closer again. At the question if they could continue this tomorrow Deidara merely shrugged. 'Yeah, no problem. I've got the folders with cocktail recipes at home, so I'll give them to you there so you can look them over. The rest you need to know will be some basic instructions, but we don't need to be here for that. And on Wednesday I'll be the one helping you out the entire evening and showing you the ropes. I'm usually one to break a person in,' he assured. Mostly because he had been here the longest after Hidan and Hidan wasn't one to be trusted with newbies. _

_Grabbing a bag that was stuffed under the counter, hidden away from customers, Deidara got ready to go. 'Also since we're painting the flat anyway, I think that would be a great time to tell me about the times you have been touched like this as well, because it sounded like you have some great stories up your sleeve. Now let's go!' Without really paying attention to Itachi, Deidara made his way around the bar and moved passed Hidan again, receiving another harsh smack against his ass. The shit eating grin on his lips made Deidara narrow his eyes and move a little closer. 'And you are not allowed to fuck this one. So help me god, I will cut off your balls and give them to lady Tsunade in a jar for her birthday if I hear any complaints coming from him,' he hissed, pointing over at Itachi to make sure he got his point across. This was going to be a few very interesting weeks at Wonders._

With a roll of his eyes, Itachi followed Deidara out the door. As if he'd tell the man a single detail about all the times he was inappropriately fondled and molested by both genders. He'd probably have a field day with that type of information. A piercing glare was sent Hidan's way after he smacked Deidara's ass cause God forbid what would happen if the man so much as touched him. The outburst from Deidara though, surprised him.

'Fuck this one?' Was that implying that it was a normal occurrence for Hidan to bed the new comers? What a revolting working environment this was...However, possibly the only positive of it all was that at least Deidara was helping him out a bit. If left to his own devices, Itachi probably wouldn't last long and would snap. With a slight quirk of his lips, Itachi passed Hidan and followed Deidara out the door. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was putting a LOT of faith in this blonde eccentric. Now he just had to see how things played out for him.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This chapter is a little earlier than the last ;) This is a chapter with some progress between our two lovely boys, so please enjoy ^^

Note from Loveless: "Happy Halloween my loyal ItaDei minions! Eat tons of candy, let your teeth rot! And drop a review too! ;D"

Loveless

_Dana_

...

'This is not royal blue.' Itachi stared at the bucket of paint Deidara dumped on the floor. They hadn't even started yet and already there were droplets and splashes of paint around the place. How messy could one be?!

Itachi picked up the paint brush and dipped in into the bucket only to stare disdainfully at it. How was this royal blue? Royal blue was a very rich looking colour, This. This looked like some faded, poor replacement for the actual colour. This looked like a steel blue. Onyx eyes glared up at the blonde man who was about to put this disgusting colour onto his wall.

'Aren't you an artist of some sort? Even you should know the difference between what royal blue is and what obviously isn't.'

_It had been very nice of Itachi to trust Deidara in getting the right paint for him. The royal blue he wanted so badly and Deidara had gone to the big store outside of town to be sure they had a wide variety of colours. Deidara had really done his best for this, to show off of course that he was an artist. That he knew what the right colours were. Because Itachi didn't have the highest opinion of him. He was very aware of that. _

_So getting these remarks right away were really getting to him. Deidara's ego was actually hurt right now as he directed a glare up towards Itachi from the floor as he had opened the can. 'Did you perhaps take in account that first of all you didn't give me a lot of money to work with and paint is expensive? I needed to take the cheapest brand they had to make sure we had enough fucking paint for the entire room,' he first said, slowly rising to his feet._

'_Second of all your walls are made of plaster and the paint you get for that just isn't as colourful as the other ones,' he pointed out, literally, with his finger at Itachi's chest. 'And lastly I chose a colour lighter than you wanted, because your room would've looked black if you had painted all the walls with it. There isn't that much light in this room, so this was the better option. I know what I'm talking about here. So if you want a different colour, go to the store yourself.'_

_He threw up his hands in an exaggerated gesture and then grabbed the roller to paint faster with. 'Now get on that ladder and paint the edges, so I can do the rest of the wall.' He rolled it through the paint and then forced out some of the paint on the holder._

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, not quite expecting that kind of reaction. But he was being a little bit of a prude and a little bitchy all over the shade of a colour so it was probably warranted. Still though, Itachi wasn't all too thrilled with the colour but he could get used to it. 'Alright, alright. Thank you I guess for purchasing this hideous blue, but I'll grow to like it somehow.' For whatever reason, it was difficult to keep the smirk off his face with the sarcastic teasing tone he had. Maybe it was just fun pushing Deidara's buttons.

Itachi dipped the brush into the bucket then climbed up the ladder to start painting his wall. He had never painted a wall before but it couldn't be all that hard. As he painted, he realized his strokes weren't very even. Being the perfectionist that he was, this irked him. He glanced to the side where Deidara was painting and noticed how good his strokes were. A nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him to ask the artist for his help but the more proud, stubborn side of him said he could do it himself. Without realizing it, Itachi had begun to glare and send hate vibes at the brush and wall in front of him.

_Sending a glare Itachi's way, Deidara wished that smirk to be gone. What was the guy even so happy about? He was just being a jackass, still calling the blue a hideous colour. It wasn't even that bad. No colour was ugly anyway. Everything represented something and everything could be made into something beautiful. 'And too bad if you don't,' Deidara spat back, not intending to paint this room again. It wasn't his in the first place, so if it was wrong, Itachi could fix it himself. The cleaning they had done had been horrid enough. The guy was such a neat freak. _

_Grabbing his roller Deidara started to roll up and down, spreading the paint evenly and in neat lines to make sure it wouldn't come out ugly in the end. It needed to be done straight from top to bottom to come out right. Otherwise you were going to see stripes and no one wanted that. For a second Deidara looked to the side and saw that Itachi was doing quite the opposite of what he was doing and it needed to be fixed before the damage was done. _

'_God, you can't paint for shit,' he commented and moved over to Itachi, standing a step away to take in the guy's work so far. 'You gotta paint the edges with a brush and then use a roller to do the bigger surface. Brushes make weird lines on walls and you want a seamless wall, don't you?' he replied, grabbing his roller and thrusting it in Itachi's hands. 'Use this to go over your work before the paint dries. It will look much better, I promise. And otherwise we'll just need to get black paint and cover everything up with that,' he muttered under his breath. _

Who knew that there was actually a process into painting a wall? 'Hn.' Itachi took the roller Deidara handed to him and followed his instructions. Sure enough, it did come out looking better now. That...kind of gave a blow to his stubborn pride, but if there was one thing Itachi knew he needed to force himself to get the hang of, was not to let his pride get in the way and rule over him. He glanced back over at Deidara again and silently admired how well his portion of the wall was coming out to be. It dawned on him then that he hadn't seen any of Deidara's artwork.

The blonde had to be the type that experimented on all types of art. Itachi was suddenly quite interested in seeing them. 'Deidara, how long have you been into art?'

_Completely focused on his strokes Deidara never noticed Itachi watching him. That was until he suddenly spoke up again, breaking the silence between them. It was a question Deidara hadn't expected, but somewhere it also kind of made him happy. Was Itachi truly interested in his art? They must be making progress it seemed. Maybe the guy wasn't as stuck up as he came off as sometimes. _

_A shrug was his initial answer, but he knew that wouldn't do. Thinking back on when he first started art he remembered many things. Mostly ugly things… 'I guess at the age everyone is into art,' he murmured, the roller sliding up towards the ceiling again. 'You know when you get your first colouring book and you just colour everywhere instead of sticking inside the lines.' It was a joke and he did wink after it, hoping Itachi would get it. 'But I really got into it somewhere in high school. Of course you get your art classes then and I started doing more at home. I never really got comfortable in my teacher's view on art though. I guess you can say I never stopped colouring outside of the lines.'_

An interesting analogy. One that actually fit the man perfectly now that he thought about it. Itachi caught the wink and repressed a small grin. 'I can't say I was one of those children who did that. I always coloured inside the lines.' Not just perfect grades, but he had to be perfect in nearly everything for his parents. Art wasn't an easy subject to him, one he didn't like because it was a talent he just didn't have. If anything, Itachi enjoyed the history of art more than the hands on part of the subject.

'So that's what you wish to do for a career in life or is it just something you enjoy doing as a hobby?' Often Itachi wondered a little bit if what his own decision as a career path was the right one. Did people really make their hobby into a successful living? But as long as you enjoyed it, then it was worth it. Itachi was into photography and he knew he'd at least be happier with that rather than following the path his parents had set for him.

_Taking his roller off the wall Deidara pointed it at Itachi. 'And that is the most boring way to colour, isn't it?' he pointed out, because to him it was. Art shouldn't be controlled. It should flow out your hands and create something spectacular. Preferably it was something that would leave you astonished and in wonder at the first glance. As an explosion in your mind. That was the art Deidara loved most and the one he made most. Something that was fleeting. _

_The next question he needed to think of a little longer. Part of him wanted to scream yes, because of course he wanted to make a living out of it, but he was no longer a teenager that didn't know what was coming for him. 'I want to be a selling artist. It's why I chose to study art in the first place, but I am aware that it might not work out for me that easily. Still I would do something in this subject, because I can't imagine ever stepping away from art and just get an office job or something alike. It would just not be… me, you know?' He frowned slightly at his own explanation, not sure if the point actually came across, but he quickly shook it off. 'What about you? What's your dream career? Working in the gay bar forever,' he teased, wiggling his eyebrows._

Seeing some paint fling off of Deidara's roller and almost hit him, made his eye twitch a little, but he got over it. They were painting after all and of course there would be a mess...even if messes really, really, got under his skin. And he couldn't be mad at someone who was just being passionate about something they loved. It was actually a little admirable. Picturing Deidara with an office job all dressed up with a suit in tie seemed so out of place. Deidara probably wouldn't last five minutes in that kind of get up and would commence with some sort of chaos in the office.

'No I agree. An office job wouldn't suit you. Before your first break you'd either be jumping out the window on the highest floor, or start bedazzling your office and disturbing your co-workers.' At the question of what his dream career was Itachi went a little quiet. It's not that he was embarrassed of his choice of major, but more just unused to people asking him because they always assumed what kind of career he would take considering his stature and appearance.

'Mine is to be a photographer. That's what I'm majoring in.'

_Raising a perfect blond eyebrow, plucked to precision, Deidara smirked over at Itachi. 'You just said bedazzle with a straight face,' he mused, wiggling his eyebrows again. 'Not even I would use that word to describe some strange art forms, but I get it. You are quite fabulous.' He winked again, this time making it very obvious to shoot the tease right back at Itachi. Deidara would not be fazed by his comments. _

_The silence that followed made Deidara's smirk vanish for a moment, but he wasn't one to focus on drama and they didn't know each other that well already, so asking what would be wrong with his major just didn't feel right. It would make thinks awkward rather than solve things. So Deidara put on another smile and looked enthusiastic about the mention of Itachi's major. 'Oh, but that's a cool subject. It's also an art form and it's quite difficult to capture those perfect moments, right? Like a painting you could edit in most cases, but with a picture you need to time it right. I like photography,' he murmured after, eyes going down to the ground that was now filled with a blue spatter pattern. Thankfully they had remembered to put newspapers over it. 'Will you show me some pictures you've captured sometime?'_

'Really? Surprised you wouldn't, you seem like the type that would use those sort of...colourful words.' Calling them words from a rainbow seemed a bit much and he didn't want to offend Deidara if it was. He noticed as the blond's playful smirk vanished and knew that it was because of his sudden silence. Trying to get the mood back to how it was Itachi cleared his throat a little bit. 'Yes, capturing those moments in time is one of the reasons why I enjoy photography.' He blinked a little in surprise when Deidara asked to see some of his photos he had taken. Itachi never really showed anyone because they were kind of personal.

'I...guess I could. They won't be anything spectacular though cause most are pictures of my family. Mainly my younger brother...' Sasuke was in a good chunk of his photos. Some his brother was aware of having his picture taken, others without knowing. And they ranged of all ages of him too. Some people might find that a little weird or say he has a brother complex, but he just cared a great deal for his baby brother. Other than his brother, he did have photos of scenery, some abstract ones as well, and of strangers when he'd be people watching too.

_Deidara shook his head, but let a chuckle fall from his lips at Itachi's comment, clacking his tongue as he readied his reply. 'Oh, are we a little prejudiced, huh? I could say something alike about you. I mean your uptightness practically screams business or economics. At least something utterly boring, though you probably look amazing in a tux.' His eyes then moved back over to Itachi with a thoughtful expression on his face. 'Would you walk around the apartment in a tux, because I really would not mind that. Like just prance around a little and maybe make me breakfast. I would really appreciate.' He then let the smile slip back on his lips and shot another wink Itachi's way. Let's see how well his new roommate handled a bit of flirting. If it was not alright, Deidara would back off. It was just for fun anyway. _

_Dunking his roller back into the paint Deidara added a fresh layer to the wall. They were working hard and soon they would be done, with the first layer that is. After that they possibly needed to do it two or three more times and then it would look nice. If they did two times, Deidara could add a nice painting over it afterwards. _

'_Oh, well I don't mind if they are family pictures. You always begin with the things that are important to you and to most that is family I guess,' he replied, gazing up at the wall to make sure he wasn't rolling it sideways. 'But I also understand photos of your little brother can be quite private. I mean I am only the new roommate, so there is no reason to share your family with me really. I wouldn't show you the paintings I made of my little brother so easily either, depending on which one it is. So I can also wait patiently till your first assignment from your class.'_

'Pardon my better upbringing then.' Itachi couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lips at this little game they had going. In the back of his mind he found it a little odd that Deidara's teasing and flirting didn't bother him much at all. But that was probably a good thing, since soon he'd be working in a place where he'd have to endure all of that and worse. Deidara would be a good place to start at.

'And you're right. I don't intend to be arrogant or full of myself but,' his smirk widened, completely smug, 'I look more than just amazing in a tux.' Itachi turned back to the wall to continue painting. 'However I won't be wearing a tux anytime soon. Those are for special occasions only.' Especially since he managed to only bring one of his with him so he'd like to keep it in top notch condition.

Talking like this with Deidara seemed to put him a little bit at ease, and it was just then that he realized how comfortable he felt in this environment. Compared to at home he had always felt on edge, rarely having the chance to let his facade down for him to just relax, always too concerned of portraying the perfect son his parents wanted. Thinking about this had Itachi consider showing Deidara his pictures of his little brother. He had a feeling the man would have an understanding how much they meant to him too. His interest piqued when Deidara spoke of personal paintings of his own.

"You have a younger brother as well? How old?"

_For a moment Deidara's mouth fell open and he took a step closer to Itachi, waving the roller at him. 'So now you know what my upbringing was and are certain yours was better?' he shot back, a playful smile on his lips. 'What do you really know, huh? Maybe I am the biggest rebel out of the family.' He had stepped quite close now, looking up with teasing blue eyes, raising his eyebrows a little higher when the tux comment settled in. A full on laugh then escaped his lips as he casually laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder, the one holding the roller, and leaned his head on his hand. _

'_Aw, but don't you think your roommate ogling you throughout the day is a special occasion?' Another wink went Itachi's way before Deidara laughed some more. Okay, he was actually starting to like this new roommate of his. Was he loosening up? It seemed like it. Good, he didn't need an uptight roommate that wasn't in for any fun and now he might actually do well at work. _

_A soft smile settled on Deidara's face when he thought of his little brother. There were really only happy memories there. They've always been quite close, since there was just no possible way to get rid of the kid. 'A sixteen year old brat that you will probably see pretty soon. Naruto tends to show up whenever he wants at any given time. The brat even sneaks out of the house during the weekends to crash here for whatever reason, so prepare.'_

'I wouldn't doubt you for a second if you are the biggest rebel in your family.' Itachi raised an eyebrow as Deidara came closer, and then snorted at him. 'I get the feeling anytime would be a special occasion in your book.' He eyed the roller in Deidara's hand as some paint dripped onto his closing. Surprisingly, he wasn't irritated with that as he probably should have been. Maybe because he was having a good time? Deidara was pleasant and fun company to be with.

Both his eyebrows rose a little bit at the he small description of Deidara's younger brother. 'Sixteen you say? That's the same age as my brother Sasuke.' His eyebrow twitched slightly. Would Naruto be like a mini version of Deidara himself? He was starting to think he could handle being around Deidara, it wasn't so bad, but he didn't think he could handle another person as eccentric as him. Itachi huffed a little bit in amusement, and noticed the smile on Deidara's face.

'Sounds like you're very fond of your little brother. That's good, I usually hear people just complain about their siblings and say they hate them.' He could never imagine ever hating his own brother, which pained him to think if Sasuke ever hated him. Even if Sasuke did though for leaving, Itachi could understand and would still always love him.

_Snorting at Itachi's comment Deidara moved his hand off of Itachi's shoulder and went back to the paint. It was time to paint the other side of the room now and he immediately went to work, making steady lines back and forth over the wall as best as he could. 'What about you though?' he said with a slight restrained voice, his arm muscles already feeling a little tense due to the work. 'Aren't you a bit of a rebel as well? I mean rooming with a gay man should be quite normal nowadays, but working in a gay club as a straight man probably not.' He wiggled his eyebrows at Itachi, meaning it all as a tease still. He was curious to see how far he could go. Normally he wasn't this much of a flirt, though always slightly, but Deidara found himself trying to find Itachi's limit. 'And I don't recommend wearing your tux to the club. I'll just be ogling, but Hidan will eat you up.' He licked his lips as an emphasizes. _

_He was still laughing a little at the whole tux thing when I was pulled back towards his brother, who he probably should give a call soon. 'Oh, that's funny,' he commented. 'I figured your brother would also be a little older since you're a little older than me as well.' He shrugged his shoulders after that. 'But yeah, Naruto is really important to me, though he makes it very impossible to hate. I see people left and right fall for his charms and the idiot doesn't even make use of it. He's a good boy.' Deidara then turned towards Itachi and then posed a hand against his chest, putting up a cocky face. 'But of course he does have the best role model.' The smile afterwards showed he was only kidding, of course._

'_Funnily enough he is as out as I am.' His face softened a little at the memory of Naruto telling him he was attracted to men as well. 'So, uh, your brother's name is Sasuke, right?'_

Itachi went back to painting his portion of the wall when Deidara did, but then thought about what he said. 'I guess in some ways... I am the first of the family to actually break away from the business to pursue something completely different. Though I suppose those other reasons you mentioned count as well.' He sent a small teasing smirk Deidara's way. It immediately faltered and turned into a scowl as he shuddered at the mention of Hidan. 'That heathen needs a shock collar. How do you put up with that...?'

He dunked his brush into the bucket and continued onto the next wall to paint. 'Sasuke is actually extremely mature for his age. As young as he is, he has the mental attitude as an adult.' At least, in front of their parents and strangers. On the inside, Sasuke was still a bit childish, even if he tried not to be. But Itachi hoped that never faded away, and that Sasuke would also keep that small childish bit about him.

Itachi listened to Deidara as he spoke of his younger brother and noticed how they seemed to be a little bit similar when it regarded to their younger sibling. He adored his brother, just as Itachi adored his. He snorted at the role model comment. 'Role model indeed since he sounds like a mini version of yourself. And yes, my brother's name is Sasuke. As a description of him, you could imagine he's similar to me in some ways. Many people have said that I look like an older version of him and vice versa.' Itachi then wondered what Naruto looked like. All he really pictured was a chibi version of Deidara. 'Does Naruto resemble you appearance wise?'

_That came as quite the surprise. Obviously Deidara had not been serious when talking about rebellion, but apparently Itachi was kind of one. Interesting… But it was probably not the time to really have a serious talk about all this. He could now start being the supportive friend and all, but honestly they didn't know each other that well. Maybe Deidara would try and pick up the subject again later. 'Ah, so are there any other ways you want to rebel against your parents. I bet I can help you out with that,' he ended with a wink and then chuckled at the heated comment directed at Hidan. 'Well, I just take his vulgarity as a compliment. I mean you're not attracted to me, but it's still nice to hear I find you attractive, right? And if it really gets too much, I go to the bouncer. Kisame is incredibly sweet, but don't get him angry. Hidan has felt his wrath often enough and has not enjoyed it…'_

_The comment on how mature Sasuke already was didn't surprise Deidara at all. With their upbringing, how could that not be the case? If this was Itachi rebelling, then what kind of life did they have as kids? But he was also a little prejudiced now perhaps. His parents always accepted everything and quite possibly let them roam free a bit too often. _

'_Well, Naruto is not entirely a mini version of me I have to admit,' he pointed out, playfully narrowing his eyes at Itachi. 'I believe he actually wants to get into politics now and I think you won't be able to imagine me there. Appearance wise we mostly have in common our colour hair and eyes and our slight tan. Very strong genes on our father's side. The rest is quite different though. He's a bit bulkier than me, since I am quite skinny. I'm a little taller. His face is a bit square, giving him a nice masculine touch. I would say he's quite handsome, but I guess as a loving brother we kind of have to say that.' Finishing his next portion of the wall he placed down the roller and rubbed the sweat of his forehead, replacing it effectively with blue paint. 'So when will I be able to meet this mini version of yours, huh? You guys seem pretty close, so he must come around at some point.'_

'I think what I'm doing is rebellious enough.' Proof of that was how they haven't called him once to see how he was doing or anything of the sort. Itachi hadn't spoken to either of his parents since he left. The only one who has spoken to him was Sasuke, but even then not so much. He missed his little brother.

Itachi thought about what Deidara said. He couldn't exactly say that he was all that flattered about looking attractive since from as young as he could remember he had always received such compliments. But it coming from Deidara actually was a little flattering. He couldn't tell why, maybe because the blond was slowly becoming a friend and his word had some meaning behind it while a stranger's compliment held no weight to it? Maybe...

'Politics?' That actually surprised him a little since Sasuke was into that as well. Now he was very interested in meeting Deidara's younger brother. He smirked. 'You're right, definitely can't imagine you into politics. Sasuke's into that too, I'm sure they'd get along nicely if they ever met.'

From Deidara's description Naruto sounded like a very handsome young man. Itachi finished his side of the wall too and thought about if Sasuke ever would visit him. 'Not sure, he may come by whenever he's not busy with school I assume...' He put the paint brush down and wiped his hands on a rag. He looked up and snorted in amusement. 'Didn't know you were also painting yourself and not just the wall.'

_Smirking up at Itachi, Deidara clacked his tongue. 'Oh, but you can always do better, I'm sure. Like come home with some girl your parents would never approve of and start dressing differently. I could definitely help you out there. What do you think? Would I be your parent's worst nightmare?' he teased, shooting a wink Itachi's way. He had no idea what Itachi's parents were like, obviously, but if Itachi was already being a rebel, what would Deidara be considered then? Could be fun to find out. Fake being Itachi's boyfriend and see how his parents would react to it. Perhaps he could even get a kiss or two out of it, which he certainly wouldn't mind. Mentioning this plan though would be a little awkward, so Deidara refrained from spilling his thoughts._

_The surprised tone in Itachi's voice initially put Deidara on edge, since many people had an opinion about his little brother going into politics, but Itachi didn't mean that. Of course not. The guy had never even met Naruto, so how could he know? 'Hey, no judging me. I didn't judge you either about you being in photography. Maybe I am really smart, but just chose to study art instead,' he pointed out, but was not that offended. If it was about him, Deidara didn't care much. Naruto's reputation was far more important. 'But we'll need to set up a date for our brothers then and see if they would hit it off and then you immediately have an excuse for inviting him over, right? Would be nice to see your brother I would say,' Deidara finished, stretching his arms above his head. _

_A confused frown slipped on Deidara's face at the comment about the paint and he still had no clue where he had gotten it, but he would not just let Itachi tease him like that. No way... Letting the smirk slip back on Deidara placed the roller back down on a newspaper and strolled towards Itachi, having rubbed some of the paint onto his fingers. 'But someone needs to be a little colourful around here,' he mused and then right as he reached Itachi, he place his fingers against his cheek and created two stripe marks. 'Here, now we match.'_

Do better? Itachi supposed he could. He was quickly becoming aware of how bad an influence Deidara could possibly be for him, because he was actually considering on doing that just to piss off his parents more. Or mainly, just to piss off his father more. He wasn't too sure on where his mother stood, she seemed to go along with whatever Fugaku wanted. 'That could turn into a complete disaster...' a rare mischievous look sparked in his eyes. 'I'll have to think about doing that. I'm holding you to your offer of meeting my parents.'

'Judging? I can't see you into politics, but I don't see you as an idiot by any means. You seem like a type of person who's knowledgeable when he wants to be or street smart.' Deidara was actually pretty witty and had a smart tongue, which usually meant a person was quite intelligent. The suggestion of having his brother meet Deidara's brother seemed like a nice idea too. 'Sasuke may like that. He has his friends, but he's still quite secluded and likes to keep to himself. He's not very...friendly sometimes.' But Uchiha's usually weren't friendly anyway.

Itachi had just finished his side of the wall when Deidara walked up to him with a sly smirk and before he could blink, he suddenly felt the blonde place his fingers on his face and something wet being wiped into his cheek. Right away he knew it was paint and he felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'I'm not your canvas to paint on you know. However, aside from the wall I've never painted anything before.' A spike of playfulness hit him and with a smirk, Itachi smacked his brush onto Deidara's shirt, satisfied with the splat sound it made, and swiped it up to his neckline. 'I made a masterpiece. I should hang you up on my wall as my first abstract painting.'

_That was quite surprising. So Itachi would actually use him as a way to get a rise out of his parents? Very interesting indeed and Deidara would take full advantage of it then. 'Oh, didn't know you would be that rebellious, but do keep in mind I will play the good boyfriend and accept some PDA.' He winked again, letting an easy smirk settle on his lips as he imagined the moments they could share. Unfortunately the parents had to be present, but Deidara could get a few kisses out of it, couldn't he? _

_The street smart comment made him snort, because he was not really street smart. He was just a poor college student that was trying to get by. But if Itachi wished to think that, by all means he should. It was good for Deidara's ego. 'Naruto will change Sasuke, I am sure. No one can hate my little brother, at least from what I've seen. It's quite the miracle actually. They all just kind of accept him and his loud ways...'_

_At first Deidara was certain Itachi had gotten mad, but then he felt the brush splatter against his shirt and then let it slide up all the way to the collar, brushing lightly against the skin on his neck. A shiver ran down his spine, the tickling feeling not something he enjoyed too much. The flirty comment after that was something he did enjoy though. 'Your masterpiece, huh?' he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows up at Itachi. 'Then I believe you should hang me up somewhere where you can gaze upon me whenever you want. How about this wall?' He moved to the back wall, standing right opposite of where Deidara expected Itachi's bed would be. Shaking his hips a little Deidara tried to be seductive, the smirk still on his lips from before. 'See, I would look great hanging right here.'_

'Good, I'll keep it in mind for when I decide to piss them off.' The idea of doing such a thing actually sent a thrill through Itachi, one that he only had felt once before when he officially decided to pull away from the family to pursue what he wanted. However, while somewhat the same, this thrill felt much more exciting. And now knowing that Deidara had a younger brother and the thought of his meeting Naruto, he wondered what the outcome of that would be.

His train of thought stopped when he watched as Deidara went to pose in front of his wall with a playful smirk. 'The only thing is if you're to be my painting, then you'll be bound to my room. You're my masterpiece and my first one as well, so only I can gaze at you.' This flirting was coming out of nowhere but it felt so easy to do at the moment that Itachi couldn't help but go with the flow. A languid smirk settled on his face as his voice turned arrogant. 'After all, the possessiveness of an Uchiha isn't to be taken lightly.'

_The flirtatious comment left Deidara completely flabbergasted. His smile had slipped off his lips and he was now merely staring at Itachi, heart racing slightly. Gaze upon him? Have him locked away in this room, so only Itachi could have him all to himself? Deidara swallowed heavily, his mind unable to come up with a suitable answer. If this was a sign of what their relationship would be like, then Deidara could not deny that he could fall for this man._

_Damn it, why did Itachi have to be straight!_


End file.
